


Premonition

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo knows when something is going to go wrong, especially concerning his boyfriend. This time, it's no different. He just wishes he'd been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

Myungsoo didn't like where this was headed.

**_Not one bit._ **

He trusted Sungyeol, more than he'd ever trusted anyone in his life.

But this wasn't going to turn out well, and _he knew it._

They had been filming for a couple of days for their comeback mv, the single being "The Chaser", and everything had gone smoothly thus far. The dance sequence had been shot and saved for post-production, and the majority of the solo parts for the members had been taken care of as well. Granted, this resulted in Myungsoo being flipped around like a rag doll in a tumbling car, but he came out unscathed, much to everyone's delight, especially Sungyeol. Of course, he got a little nauseous, but who wouldn't if they were thrown around like that, and had to try to act at the same time? He remembers puking in a corner shortly after escaping the car, Sungyeol behind him the whole time rubbing his back, but this wasn't going to be like that.

This was going to be different.

Sungyeol and Dongwoo were cast as the two guys who go through a chase scene on motorbikes. 

**Fine, right?**

It would look awesome and the Inspirits would love it, but there was one problem.

Dongwoo had his license, and a good amount of experience, whereas Sungyeol had none.

This is where Myungsoo's stomach dropped.

Ever since Sungyeol had come bursting into his bedroom, dancing around from happiness in getting cast for this role in the mv, Myungsoo had tried extremely hard to suppress his disgusting worry and concern for his boyfriend, often sending his face into contorted expressions that even confused Sungyeol. 

He could only imagine the worst though.

As much as it was horrifying and the absolute last thing he wanted, it was all he could think about.

For weeks, he fought the feeling, the worry, the total anxiety, never intentionally letting Sungyeol onto any sense of his apprehension. Sungyeol probably knew, but he never addressed it.

Not much got past him, but Myungsoo thought he just kept quiet for his sake and tried to lessen his worrying by just not mentioning the oncoming shoot.

 

Well, the 3 days alloted for filming did in fact arrive, and two of the three had passed without any real issue at all.

Today was the day though when Sungyeol and Dongwoo would have to ride their motorbikes, and it would be later that night, the final sequence to be filmed.

Myungsoo didn't sleep a wink last night, even after crawling into Sungyeol's bed and snuggling up as close to his boyfriend as possible, wanting to never let him go, listening to his heartbeat, he remained wide awake.

This didn't really help him stay calm that day at the shoot. He wasn't exactly required to go, but it was a solidarity thing. He stays for the others shoots because they watched his and cheered him on. They were friends, and that's what friends do.

This was one shoot he didn't totally want to stay for though. Of course, he wanted to be there for Sungyeol and show his support for his boyfriend, but on the other hand, what if..................

Night finally fell and it was time to film the scene with Sungyeol on his motorbike, chasing Dongwoo. 

It got colder.

_Much colder._

Or maybe it was just Myungsoo's anxiety over the situation.

Either way, he didn't feel good about anything that was about to happen.

Dongwoo rode around on the bike, popping wheelies and speeding around on the closed course of the set. Sungyeol watched in awe, eager to get his chance to do the same. 

He nudged his boyfriend, _"Look Myungsoo, I'll be doing that soon! Doesn't it look cool?! Dongwoo-hyung is okay sometimes, huh?"_

_"Yeah. It looks really awesome, Yeollie. You'll have a good time,"_ Myungsoo responded, forcing a small smile and speaking softly.

Sungyeol grinned at him before turning back to watch Dongwoo perform tricks on his bike.

Myungsoo knew now that he'd never be able to talk Sungyeol out of this, especially with it being the end of the shoot, and everyone being exhausted, but even moreso because not only would Sungyeol get to look cool on the motorbike for the video, he'd impress Myungsoo, and that's what he really wanted. He wanted his boyfriend to be in awe of him like he was in awe of his boyfriend. It was simple.

Myungsoo didn't know this though, and continued to worry, digging his heels into the ground and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants before Sungyeol would notice as he reached over to hold a hand in his own.

Myungsoo looked over at Sungyeol when he grabbed his hand, and Sungyeol glanced over and smiled before kissing his cheek.

_"I'll be fine, Myungsoo. Don't worry. I know you've been worrying about this since I got the part, but it's okay. There's a huge team of people here. Nothing will happen to me. You saw me practice. It's fine."_

Myungsoo looked at him apprehensively, biting his lip to hold back any tears that might escape.

_"Trust me, Kim Myungsoo."_

And with a small squeeze of Myungsoo's hand, Sungyeol was off and getting ready to go on the bike.

Myungsoo watched, holding the hand Sungyeol had held close to his chest.

He probably looked like an overemotional drama queen right now, but it was the least of his worries. 

The director took his seat and Myungsoo watched the monitor, too scared to look at Sungyeol himself on the bike.

It seemed safer, less real, to see it from the monitor.

That safety is what Myungsoo wanted for Sungyeol through this whole thing.

That's it.

_"ACTION!"_

Dongwoo took off on his bike slowly and Sungyeol followed.

Myungsoo's heart was stuck in his throat. All he could do was watch.

The two picked up speed and the camera followed, filming the ride in full so this would have to be the only take. It would, theoretically, give them enough footage to disperse through the editing process and keep the boys in danger for less time.

Myungsoo liked this idea immensely.

The less danger Sungyeol was in, the better.

The boy had a tendency to get into trouble and fumble around a bit, but that's what Myungsoo loved about him.

Then he heard it.

**The crash.**

The skidding of the bike along the ground.

The _scream_ from Sungyeol.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Before Myungsoo could even think, his legs were carrying him to Sungyeol.

_**Sprinting.** _

_**Crying.** _

_**Screaming.** _

_**"SUNGYEOL. LEE SUNGYEOL."** _

In his mind, as he got closer to his boyfriend's end destination on the ground, he kept repeating,

_"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay."_

He got to Sungyeol and flew to the ground.

Sungyeol was unconscious.

Whether or not he was breathing, Myungsoo couldn't tell.

All he could do was sob and hold Sungyeol in his arms.

**_Speaking of, his arms_**. 

They looked badly damaged. They were covered in gashes and bruises were already forming across his forearms. His hands were scratched into oblivion and his shoulder seemed to be a bit out of place. Everything else looked fine. Thank fucking god he'd been wearing a helmet.

The paramedics followed quickly, though it seemed like they took ages to Myungsoo.

He refused to leave Sungyeol alone with them, latching onto his body and screaming.

_**"NO. I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM. I HAVE TO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T LEAVE HIM."** _

Dongwoo and Hoya ended up prying Myungsoo from Sungyeol and holding him between them, trying to suppress his sobs while crying themselves.

Everything had gone so well in practices and nothing was wrong, so what happened now? Why had this happened? What had Myungsoo done to deserve this- no, what had Sungyeol done to deserve this?

His pranks were harmless. Nothing called for this to happen to him.

_Nothing._

As Sungyeol was carted off on a stretcher, Myungsoo watched from behind the rest of his members who had now joined Hoya and Dongwoo in restraining the 20 year old from chasing the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

_"Come on, Myungsoo. Let's get home and get you some rest. You can go see Sungyeol tomorrow. He's going to be fine,"_ Sunggyu said with an arm around Myungsoo's shoulder. 

The members had gone to the van, giving Myungsoo and Sunggyu a moment alone.

_"No. I can't wait, Sunggyu. I need to be with him. What if something happens and I'm not there. What if he-"_

_"He'll be fine. It's Sungyeol. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."_

The silence was deafening.

_"I knew it would turn out this way. I knew it from the beginning. I couldn't do anything to stop it though, right Sunggyu?"_

_"No. You couldn't. It was an accident. We'll put off the comeback stage for a week or two until we figure out what's going to happen, but we need Sungyeol to get better."_

_"Okay."_

_"The only way he'll get better though is if you help him. Can you do that for us?"_

_"Who the fuck do you think I am? Of course I'll help him. He's my boyfriend for fuck's sake."_

_"Good. There's my Myungsoo. Now come on. Let's go home. You don't need to be here any longer."_

Sunggyu led Myungsoo away from the set and into the van, where he slept the entire way home on Dongwoo's shoulder.

Of course though, when they did reach the dorm, Myungsoo went into his room and attempted to sleep, but to no avail.

He ended up opting for the living room.

Still no luck.

Sunggyu's room?

He and Woohyun snore too loud.

Then he went into Sungjong/Hoya/Sungyeol's room.

He thought he might sleep on the extra bottom bunk that was unused.

He tried, but failed.

Sungjong? 

No, he might hit him in his sleep, pretending it's Sunggyu or something.

Hoya?

Nope. He listens to his rap without headphones and it was really loud.

He then decided to go with the only option left: **Sungyeol's bed.**

He climbed ot the top bunk where Sungyeol rested his eyes on a nightly basis, and snuggled into his blankets.

" _They smell just like Sungyeol.._ ," Myungsoo thought.

_"Well, wait. Obviously. It's his bed,_ " he continued to semi-judge himself for saying such things in his mind and having conversations with himself, but he was kind of scattered from tonight.

He sunk his head into the pillow as much as possible, pulled the blankets up to his chin, and settled in with Sungyeol's plush giraffe he'd bought him for their one year anniversary as his eyes slowly closed.

It wasn't much sleep, but it was enough.

Bright and early at 7am, Myungsoo got one of the managers to take him to the hospital where Sungyeol was staying.

When he arrived, he was assaulted with flourescent lights and a smell that did not sit well with him, nor would it sit well with sewer rats for that matter, he thought. 

He didn't like it there, and he didn't want Sungyeol there. He wanted him home, in bed, with him, forgetting about the world and everything they had to deal with on a daily basis.

Myungsoo reached the private room on the 10th floor and hesitated.

He didn't know Sungyeol's condition, but he needed to find out.

He wanted to help Sungyeol.

His worried self could be fixed later.

He entered the room and tears stung the corners of his eyes at the sight.

Sungyeol was lying down on his bed with each arm wrapped from the shoulder to the tips of his fingers in bandaging.

Luckily, it didn't seem that there were any other injuries, but Myungsoo would find out later.

All he wanted right now was to see Sungyeol.

He walked up to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Sungyeol's forehead, doing his best not to stir the sleeping creature, but he failed.

_"Took you long enough,"_ Sungyeol whispered with his eyes closed.

Myungsoo took a step back and smiled slightly, tears now streaming down his face as Sungyeol opened his eyes and looked directly at Myungsoo.

A chuckle came from the figure on the bed and a request for a better kiss right after.

 

 

_Sungyeol was okay._  
**_He'd be fine._**  
And that's all Myungsoo had ever wanted for him.  



End file.
